


Smile

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :Strangers.Scenario :Myungjun is the new kid, you are the quiet kid in the school, no one really minds you. You are a member of the mechanics club, you have been since your first year of high school, and you were going to be president, but you rejected, just wanting to focus on your own thing.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly I was emo af when I wrote this

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ Strangers. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ Myungjun is the new kid, you are the quiet kid in the school, no one really minds you. You are a member of the mechanics club, you have been since your first year of high school, and you were going to be president, but you rejected, just wanting to focus on your own thing. _

 

**_~Kim Myungjun / MJ x Reader~_ **

**_Smile_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

“This is the new member of the mechanics club,” the teacher said, and I looked up briefly from what I was welding, not bothering with the kid, it didn’t have any significance to me.

“Hello, my name is Myungjun,” his voice was really cheerful, yet his nervousness was obvious- I’d never been fond of fake people.

As expected, nobody paid much mind to him, he was simply assigned the bench beside the other new members, nothing special about it- we quickly got back into our own routines.

I plugged in my headphones, ready to stay late working on a sculpture I had taken on, hopeful that there would be any successful attempt at completing a part of this project.

 

* * *

 

The day was over before I knew it- though time to pack up only came when the natural light no longer allowed me to see what I was working on.

I packed up my stuff, shutting down everything before finally walking out the building and onto my way home.

Routines were never disturbed, even if the new kid was receiving a lot of attention from other club members, things were the same. 

I walked down my usual route, though it seemed busier than the norm around these parts. 

There was a crowd of kids, perhaps my age, meaning this would have something reckless involved.

I took a glance to the pile of kids, but a loud grunt paused me, guiding me to a kid on the floor, clutching his stomach, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he gasped.

_ Myungjun? _

The new kid’s name popped into my head, and before I knew it I had smashed my fist into the face of tormentors.

Everyone was quiet, and I could only glare, wondering why the hell they’d beat up the kid.

“W-what’s wrong (Y/N)?” one asked, “Is this guy a friend of yours?”

The kids from the mechanics club.

I hummed, forcing Myungjun’s backpack from the others- for some odd reason, I was fuming.

Without saying a word, I pulled Myungjun up, taking his hand and leading him to my home as if on instinct.

He complied, not saying a word either, only pulling him into my room as soon as we got to my house, sitting him down on my bed- which is when I finally took a look at him; his shoes were tattered and his clothes ripped, either soaked in sweat or blood.

He looked down, not letting me see his face- he was crying.

I pressed my lips together, my eyebrows naturally furrowing.

I squatted down, lifting his chin slightly, enough so his eyes were visible from beneath his hair, “Your smile looks better on you.”

His eyes grew, the tears he held began to flow, trying his hardest to smile, “R-right.”

I nodded, patting his head gently before getting up, going to get some bandages and the such to clean his wounds, as well as a damp cloth and tub of water, returning to my room and placing everything on my desk, then taking some clothes that didn’t fit me anymore to give to him.

“Could you look up for a bit,” I asked, pulling up my chair in front of him.

Slowly, he lifted his head up, the bruises on his face had already gotten swollen, and his lips were now a dark red with a dried coat of blood.

I patted the damp towel on his face, I knew that anything else would sting like hell, so I took my time, lifting up his hair so that I could see his forehead as well.

He seemed in awe, he was no longer smiling, but also not crying- for which I was strangely grateful for.

“Where else did they hurt you?”

It took him a bit to snap back to reality, but eventually he did, and I only realized that was the dumbest question I’d ever asked.

“Sorry, then can I just help you take your clothes off? I’ll give you some once you are patched up.”

He was dumbfounded, “You… haven’t you heard the rumors about me?”

Rumors? That was news to me.

I shook my head.

Finally, he seemed to understand, “There are rumors about me being… gay.”

I raised an eyebrow,  _ gay? _

I scanned him, finally noticing his petite figure to the full extent, he did have very cute features, but they only showed up when he smiled- on hindsight, I guess the assumption makes sense.

“I don’t care if you are,” I said, going to help him take his shirt off, which were belittled to strips of fabric and easy to remove.

“W-why?” He gulped, “A-are you?”

I paused, not because I was shocked at the question, I just didn’t have an answer.

“Not really sure, I never liked a guy before,” I pondered, because despite this I knew I did find them attractive in various ways.

He hummed, still recovering, “I see…”

We were quiet again, I was cleaning his chest and back, about to take off his pants when he stopped me, “H-hey-”

“What’s up?”

His face grew unbelievable red, “You- you aren’t even asking me if I am gay and you are taking my pants off-!”

“Are you?”

His face looked distressed, it was almost cute, “I-I don’t know… but you-”

“This is for your well being, I am sure you can pull through?”

Eventually, he nodded, and I continued wiping his body clean, applying bandages where necessary soon after.

“Here are some clothes,” I said, handing him the small pile, and he bowed, thanking me.

He put them on, immediately looking smaller- I couldn’t hold back my smile.

“What?” he pouted slightly.

“You look adorable,” I smiled, amused, yet I covered my mouth for his sake.

His face grew red, making him look away, “I- um- thanks,” he said, “I guess…”

It was a moment of silence that separated us, somehow it had become a cruel reminder of how I’ve felt for a while now- I could only curse my lack of trust so many times.

“Why… why did you save me?”

I shook my head bitterly, sitting on my bed, no longer minding him, “I didn’t save you, it was just by chance.”

The room was so dark, it’d been that way for so long, but why did it feel like I was met with a star when he lifted my head up to face him.

His eyes were shining.

“It may not seem like much, but for me it is,” he smiled through those horrible bruises on his face, stretching them beyond their capacity, “When you got there, you saved me. When you took me here- I am beyond grateful.”

I looked away, unable to comprehend how he was so kind and positive, “How can you be so positive, you were just beat up.”

It came out as a scoff, but he didn’t mind, he simply tapped his chin with his finger, “If I were negative, I couldn’t appreciate the good that you just gave me,” he pondered, so bright despite simply thinking, “I was tired, if I am honest,” he admitted, slumping beside me, “Tired of getting beat up, but after experiencing negativity, you really learn to appreciate the good things that happen.”

I could only stare, his smile that I’d been admire had a somber glow- yet I only recognized it now after it always being there.

“I never looked at it that way,” I admitted, looking at the floor, there was a strange feeling, somewhere, it was nothing I was used to.

“Well, even though we just met, I am so glad I was able to help somehow,” he smiled, yet his sparkle grew, “I can see you are feeling a bit better.”

He poked my cheek, smiling so brightly- so genuinely- a smile I’d never seen before.

 

* * *

 

“I like you.”

I stood there, baffled, why did they say that.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, “If you wouldn’t mind, could we try going out?”

“Why?” She looked shocked, “We’ve never talked before.”

She was now flustered, faking a smile at how nervous she was, “Well, I’d seen you before, but you seem different- you’re glowing-”

“That’s enough,” I said, perhaps a bit too bluntly, “Sorry, but I am not interested, I currently am interested in someone.”

She was shocked, but I didn’t give her much time before I left.

I walked around the corner, he was there, clutching his books, and before I knew it I was already smiling, “Hey Myungjun, what ya’ doing here?”

He blinked suddenly, his eyelashes, separating our eyes from one another, “O-oh, I was looking for you and- you just-”

“Oh… you saw that?” I felt my face grow red- the only person I was remotely interested in was the person I was speaking to right now.

He looked down, “Yeah,” he was mumbling, “Why’d you reject her- everyone likes her.”

“Her smile,” it came out before I could stop myself, so I just had to bring myself to say it, “It was fake.”

The eye contact we made was an understanding, he knew I was talking about him, the many times he’s faked it, the many times I’ve seen his real smiles.

The sun shone on his perfect olive skin, he looked perfect- he wasn’t trying to put a smile between us, if anything his smile connected us.

I stroked his hair, “Myungjun, do you want to hang out this weekend?”

He was surprised, “Hmm? Why so? Do you have something you want to do?”

Scratching my head, I wondered- I didn’t have a valid reason, I just wanted to be with him.

“We can watch some movies and eat something you like, just a day so we can relax.”

His eyes softened as that genuine smile appeared- somehow I’d become addicted to seeing him like this.

Cheeks ruddy, and hands tugging my shirt, he got slightly closer, “I would love that.”

Why I wanted to pull him toward me and never let go isn’t much of a mystery anymore- I’ve already fallen for this cute guy.


End file.
